Generally, providers of cloud services offer public cloud-computing network(s) to assist individuals or companies in managing account information, such as running applications and/or storing data. For instance, a public cloud-computing network (“public network”) may be employed by administrators of a private enterprise network to host their account information, where the administrators are typically tasked with selecting the public network. Today, the administrators are forced to blindly select the public network to persist their account information, as properties of cloud services are not readily discoverable or are completely inaccessible. Accordingly, the administrators are generally unable to identify whether the selected public network offers cloud services that best align with their preferences.
Once the public network is selected, the administrators must establish a means of interacting with the selected public network. Often, establishing the means of interacting is a labor-intensive process where the administrators attempt to learn an interface language for the selected public network. Once established, the means of interacting is employed to manually convert communications to the selected public network into the interface language on an ad hoc basis. Thus, the administrators are incentivized to expand their private enterprise network in order to avoid the complications inherent with overflowing to a public network: this practice is inefficient and uneconomical to address a dynamically fluctuating need for computing resources.
As shall be discussed in detail herein, embodiments of the present invention introduce technology to automatically select public cloud(s) that meet a set of criteria specified by the administrators and to facilitate simplistic interaction with the selected public cloud(s).